


Bring Your Partner To Work | Moceit

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Patton needs his husband but Janus has to work, they compromise.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 21





	Bring Your Partner To Work | Moceit

Patton was on the verge of tears. It was going to be a long day. Janus looked at the clock on the wall behind his boyfriend, it was almost time for him to leave but how could he? Patton, the joy to his day, the one person who's smile was warmer than the sun, and Janus's favorite person in the world, was sitting in front of him, looking more fragile than the thinnest glass.

It was too late to call in sick so he grabbed Patton's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. He sat him down on the bed, instructing him to stay there, and walked over to the closet. On days like these Patton liked to wear Janus's clothes, he said it comforted him. He was, in fact, already, wearing Janus's robe and as adorable as he looked in it, Janus did not think he'd be comfortable wearing it outside the house. He grabbed an oversized, soft button down of his and a pair of sweatpants that belonged to Patton and handed them to his husband.

Looking up at him, Patton's eyebrows furrowed. "I have to go to work but I'm not leaving you alone today so get dressed, okay?" Janus told him, answering his unasked question. 

Patton nodded, taking a shaking breath in. Janus gave him a smile, placing his hand over Patton's and leaning down to place a kiss on his temple before he walked out of their room to finish grabbing what he needed for the day. For a moment Patton's eyes stayed where he had just been but they then traveled to the clothing in his hand. He thumbed the fabric of the shirt for a moment before he shrugged off his husband's robe and got dressed.

He had met Janus at the door and together they got in the car. Halfway through the drive they passed Virgil's apartment. Patton looked over at Janus. Had he not realized they had passed the building? Virgil was off work today. He and Patton both were both off work today, a benefit of working the same job of your best friend sometimes.

Still he said nothing, trying to keep his mind distracted by the birds that flew in the sky and the sounds of the engine and the sudden warmness on his knee. He looked down and saw Janus's hand resting on his knee, his gaze not leaving the road as he started to move his thumb in circles. Patton rested his hand on top of his causing Janus to turn his hand palm upwards so he could hold it.

It suddenly didn't matter where they were going. Janus was with him and that was all he needed. He squeezed his hand lightly before he looked back out the window.

When they finally came to a stop Patton knew the place. They were at Janus's work. Quickly getting out of the car, Janus grabbed his computer and slung the strap over his shoulder before he walked over to open the door for Patton. Patton took his hand and followed Janus inside.

He found himself clinging to Janus as eyes started to look their way. Suddenly Janus came to a halt, making Patton stop with him. He placed his hands on Patton's shoulder and looked at him. He said nothing, simply analyzing his husband's behavior and body language. He then wrapped his arms around Patton's middle. Immediately, Patton found himself melting into the embrace.

As he buried his head into the crook of his neck and placed his arms around his shoulders, Janus took the opportunity to pick Patton up. Patton's legs were then wrapped around Janus's torso, he tightened his grip around his shoulders, and suddenly had no care in the world about who was watching them. Janus was holding him and Janus was safe.

Janus was halfway to his office when he was stopped by his boss. "Mr. Hart, employees only, you know the rules." Janus glared at him and adjusted his grip on Patton. "Employees only, Mr. Hart." Then Janus did something that had, up until this point, only been used in mockery of Patton's best friend, he hissed at his boss as he tightened his hold on his husband.

After ten minutes of back and forth, mostly consisting of his boss trying to be as civil as possible and reason with him while Janus hissed at him, Janus was able to go into his office, husband still clinging to him. He sat down in his chair and Patton let go of his shoulders, a small smile making it's way onto his face.

Janus placed his computer on his desk and Patton's smile widened. He looked down at his hands, his teeth now showing. "You hissed at your boss for me," he said and Janus nodded. Patton started laughing as he repeated the statement. He shook his head and took Janus's in his hands. "I love you," he said before tilting his head slightly and leaning down for a kiss.

Janus hummed as he kissed him back. The kiss was short but so sweet because Patton could barely stop himself from laughing. Janus's hand was gently holding Patton's wrist when they pulled away.

"And I love you," he said, bringing his hand up to his lips.

Patton flushed and hid his head in his hands, falling against Janus's chest. He laughed at the action and leaned his head against Patton's as he opened his computer. He did, after all, have to get some work done today then he could, hopefully, start bringing Patton to work more often.


End file.
